Unsent and Unheard
by Linzerj
Summary: This is for the book I Will Plant You A Lilac Tree by Laura Hillman, aka Hannelore Wolff from the book. She was a Schindlerjuden, and so I thought the category would be better than misc. books. Please, enjoy!
1. Hannelore's Letter

_**Letters**_

_Sometimes simple letters, especially those that go unsent, can make a big difference for those who write them._

Dear Mama,

I know I'll probably never see you again, and I know you'll almost certainly never receive this letter ever. I needed to write to you, wherever you are. I miss you terribly. I have witnessed things I never wanted to see, Mama, and I want you back. I want my life back!

Selly has been hurt badly, and I have had some traumatic encounters in the concentration camps. But, Mama, I have seen others killed. Why is this happening? What have we ever done to anger the Nazis so much? When will this madness end? I know you don't have the answers – I don't think anyone does. But I want to know – I _need_ to know.

Every night I lay in bed and think of you, Mama. I wonder what is happening to you – I wonder if I'll ever see you again. I miss you and Papa and Wolfgang and Selly and Rosel and Hildegard, Mama. I miss you terribly. I want to go home – I want to live my old life again! Why must things be so difficult?

I hope I see you again someday, Mama, alive and well, after this mad war. I hope to see you and Wolfgang and Rosel and Hildegard, and I hope to get Selly to a doctor if he can survive. I pray for you every night, Mama. I will always love you.

Love,

Hannelore

* * *

I am reading _I Will Plant You a Lilac Tree_ for school in our Holocaust unit. One of our recent assignments was to write a letter from one character to another or from your own perspective to one of the novel's characters. This is my first version of a letter from Hannelore to Mama. I hope you enjoy it, just as I hope my teacher will like it!!


	2. Selly's Time of Dying

**_Selly: Time of Dying_**

_(Song by Three Days Grace)_

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless, in pain  
I can see my life  
Flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up  
I'm living a nightmare_

Young Selly Wolff fell to the ground in agony from the beating by the Ukranian Kapo. He could've sworn his life flashed before his eyes. He prayed it was all a dream - a nightmare - but he knew it wasn't.

_I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive_

As the Kapo walked away, he felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher. He wondered if the doctor could save him... he wanted to survive...

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

He could've sworn he was going to die, but then the doctor and his sister, Hannelore, helped him slowly get back on his feet. When Hannelore comforted him as they fed him and bandaged him, he felt... stronger. He felt like he was gaining some of her strength...

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life  
Passing me by  
Was it all too much,  
or just not enough?  
Wake me up  
I'm living a nightmare_

Then he was back in another infirmary, this time weaker than before. He wondered if what he had done was too much or just not enough. He knew he was losing everything

_I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive_

He tried to will himself to live on, to keep surviving...

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

He couldn't die... he wouldn't die. He tried... he felt he had to keep on fighting, for Hannelore... for Hannelore...

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I will not die  
When you're beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

In his time of dying, he waited for her... he waited... he longed for her prescence.

He never knew if she came.

* * *

Songfic for Selly Wolff, Hannelore Wolff's youngest brother. He died in the concentration camp Budzyn during the Holocaust. This is a song I thought fit him really well during this time. I hope you thought so, too.


End file.
